This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved packaging device and method for packaging media and other materials in stacked relationship within that packaging device, wherein in a preferred embodiment the packaging device comprises an open ended container, a removable cover, means for nestingly seating the cover within the opening in the container, the container has a chamber into which the other materials are placed and the cover is adapted to close the opening when the cover is nestingly seated within the opening, the packaging device further including means for retaining said disc shaped media against movement, wherein the disc shaped media is disposed within the container when the cover is nestingly seated within the opening in the container.
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact there between.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an opening slightly larger in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media into which the disc media can be inserted to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular lip or protrusions extend from the internal wall of the first chamber of the container and define an opening slightly smaller in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media on which the disc media can seat to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging, whereby the container has a removal lid that attaches to the container when the disc media is either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored on the seat and that retains the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object with this invention is to provide a container and a method packaging whereby the seat and lid are removable and the seat and lid can be combined to create a permanent storage and re-storing package for the disc media alone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an annular post slightly smaller in exterior diameter than the diameter of the center hole of the disc media to thus retain the disc media on the post in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby a protective insert is placed in the container before the disc media to protect the disc media from contact with the other materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby a replaceable protective insert is placed in the container before the disc media to protect the disc media from contact with the other materials, which insert can be removed to access the ancillary materials and can be replaced after the ancillary materials are re-stored in the container and before the disc media is re-stored in the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the disc media support members are removable so as to afford complete and unfettered access to the second chamber beneath the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the first chamber is within the removable lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the first chamber is within the removable lid and the disc media support member is a center post fixedly attached to and extending from the inside center of the lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the removable lid has both a first chamber for the disc media and a second chamber for other materials and wherein there is a third chamber in the container.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has first and second chambers and the second chamber in which the other materials are stored has a second opening besides the opening through the first chamber.
A further object of this invention is to provide container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a closure mechanism for the second opening that is separate and distinct from the closure mechanism for the opening into the second chamber through the first chamber.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has an exterior shape for the first chamber such that the first chamber can serve as a base for the container.
Yet another important object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has an exterior shape for the second chamber such that the second chamber can serve as a base for the container.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging for disc shaped media and other materials whereby the top and bottom covers are detachable and can be combined to create a smaller container for the disc shaped media.
To accomplish these and other objects, the packaging device of this invention in its preferred form is an open-ended container with a removable cover adapted for nestingly seating within and alternately covering and revealing the opening in the container. A chamber is provided within the container beneath the cover when the cover is nestingly seated within the opening in the container. Materials passed through the opening in the container are retained in the chamber in the container by the cover seated within the opening in the container. The packaging device includes means for retaining the disc shaped media against movement, wherein the disc shaped media is disposed within the container when the cover is nestingly seated within the opening in the container. In one embodiment, the disc shaped media is retained against movement as a result of contact with the walls of the container and with the surface of the cover. Alternately the disc shaped media is retained against movement as a result of a seal affixed to the cover. The seal remains affixed to the cover until the seal is removed by the user. Alternatively, the disc shaped media is retained against movement through the use of either an inner or an outer support structure, e.g., center or edge support structure, as taught herein.
In the preferred method of packaging, other materials are inserted into a first portion of an open ended container through the open end of the container, disc media is seated on the surface of a cover for the container and the cover is then nestingly seated within the opening in the container with the disc shaped media disposed within the container. In an alternative preferred embodiment, a seal is applied to the surface of the cover to retain the disc shaped media seated on the cover surface before said cover is nestingly seated within the opening in the container. In a still further alternative preferred embodiment, the cover includes support structure for retaining the disc media against movement, and the method includes mounting the disc media on such support structure before seating the cover within the opening of the container.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.